


Stray Cat Strut

by Hayato (TheLennyBunny)



Category: Gravity Falls, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Drabble, Gen, SCP-004-J, crack taken and twisted into something mildly serious, its a plot bunny i like but im not starting another goddamn chapter fic right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBunny/pseuds/Hayato
Summary: Stan's doing pretty good, in his opinion.





	Stray Cat Strut

The Foundation, for all its questionable morals and procedures, was damn good to him. And that was saying something, considering he used to think being able to sleep in a motel was the peak of the month. Steady income, something to have pride in, and even friends who wouldn’t try to stab him in the liver! It was amazing. He still didn’t know how he landed in this.

Well, no. He did. It was mainly because of Ford, and the fact Stan was still dealing with his bullshit after a decade and didn’t know how to get over it.

That reminded him, they even offered psychiatric care for certain employees, and wasn’t that fucking weird? But nice in a way, since they deemed him in need of it and it cut down on his nightmares. Regardless, because he came back to Ford, and got involved in his mess (and then tried to clean it up), the Foundation found him, and deemed him useful enough not to spray down with amnesics.

It may have had something to do with him still pretending to be Ford. Considering he still hadn’t been erased from existence, he didn’t mind.

 

Stan skirted around everything when the kids came, of course. Pretend to be the con-artist lazy-ass, and they’ll never look past it. Huts all the way in the forest? Well, they were just for when he was searching for new things to dress up for tourists. “Workers” who barely ever visited the shack and tended to treat Stan less like a boss and more like the office guy everyone shoves dirty work on? Well, no need to know that true! Seeing as these idiots didn’t know how to work a crowd without amnesics half the time. Stan, Stan knew how to make these unwashed masses think their own mother getting eaten by a pterodactyl was an accident with an invasive alligator.

Fucking researchers focused more on seeing what it shat out than what was keeping it in.

He also knew how to skirt around costs as much as possible for questionable and highly specialized materials, which also may have influenced their decisions. Their books were a sight better now, in his opinion. Not that he could really remember them much, clearance policies and all that. He took what little praise he got and inferred from there.

The kids never figured out about all the underground rooms either, even if Dipper was the nosiest brat in the state, and Mabel couldn’t keep out of trouble to save her life.

He loved ‘em so much.

 

The portal was still his main focus, though. For all their... issues, he loved his brother, and wanted him back. And he had clearance to work on it! Miracles of miracles. Something about being able to study its effects and possibly use it. He didn’t bother paying attention to their reasoning. Clef’s clap on the back and bullshit smile told him enough.

And if things were a bit different when it finally came online, well.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t dealt with extradimensional beings before. And Stanford could just deal with his decisions while Stanley kept the two of them running, like old times.


End file.
